


Tell Them I'm a Good Kisser

by ChillyHollow



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: Gen, Overheard Phone Conversations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27071368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChillyHollow/pseuds/ChillyHollow
Summary: Inspiration taken from Lake Street Dive's song “Good Kisser.”https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IDBQVEkAFaI“If you are going to tell them everything, don’t leave out the good parts.”
Relationships: Matthew Cunliffe/Robin Ellacott
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	Tell Them I'm a Good Kisser

Strike had just hung up the phone in his office and was on his way to make himself a cup of tea.His hand was on the doorknob when he realized Robin was on the phone in the outer office and it sounded like a personal call.Not wanting to interrupt her, he went back to his desk, mulling over what he’d just accidentally overhead Robin saying on the phone.

“If you are going to tell everyone in Masham about our relationship, don’t leave out the best parts, Matt.Make sure you tell everyone that you cheated on me and that I’m a damn good kisser.”

Cormoran sat there, suddenly imagining just what it might be like to kiss his business partner.He smiled.He had always thought Ellacott would be a good kisser.Good to have confirmation, though.

He was still sitting there, daydreaming, when Robin opened the door and asked him if he wanted a cup of tea.He nearly demanded a demonstration of her kissing ability, but managed to just nod and say, “Thanks.”

Robin filled the kettle, wondering what had gotten into Strike.He had just been sitting there with a silly smile on his face when she opened the door.She could have sworn he was a million miles away when she’d spoken to him.Well, maybe the tea would snap him out of it.She got down two mugs and plopped tea bags in them.Thank goodness it was Friday afternoon.Maybe she could get Cormoran to go to the pub with her later.Two large glasses of wine would surely wash the bad taste Matthew had left away.


End file.
